the silenced knight
by FluffAssassin
Summary: On the day of Masaki's death Ichigo is kidnapped, only to be returned one year later. He has lost the ability to speak. Years of silence later, his life is brutally ended. In his new life as a hollow he is confronted with the truth behind his dissapearance and forced to face his new future. AIxICHI, Hollow!Ichigo, Master!Aizen yaoi (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_the silenced __knight_

**disclaimer: I do not own bleach (big surprise)**

**warning: will contain graphic descriptions of gore etc. and possibly yaoi (future chapters).**

_Chapter 1: the fateful day._

Two pairs of footsteps resonated throughout the rain which poured consistently from the grey sky. The pair of feet which lightly pattered besides the river banks belonged to a young boy, Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was wearing blue sneakers, khaki slacks, and an ochre yellow jacket. However the colours of his clothes wasn't the most distinguishing feature of the boy, that was his vibrant orange hair which shone even in the greyness of the day. A rare smile was spread across his face, it was directed at the woman beside him; Masaki Kurosaki.

She was wearing a white top, half long blue jeans and her beautiful face was framed with wavy hair of a warm, light shade of brown.

Masaki responded to the boy's heart-warming smile with one of her own.

They shared this moment together, soaked wet but in bliss.

Suddenly Ichigo's head jerked away. Ichigo had never been one to be fazed by fleeting things such as butterflies or sparkling objects, which discerned him from other children of his age, and thus Masaki was surprised when Ichigo suddenly broke the moment they were sharing.

Ichigo himself was not sure why he jerked away , what was so alluring about the silver glint that he could see from the side of his eye.

As he stared at the sparkling colour which danced along his retina he suddenly felt himself moving.

He was walking forward.

He was running forward.

Towards the mesmerizing silver.

He released his hand which was previously clutching onto his mother's.

As her ran he was filled with multiple feelings which he could not fully understand; serenity, fear, melancholy.

Then he found himself before the source of the tantalizing silver.

It was a sword, a katana to be exact. Once again he was wondering what had lured him towards the sword.

Sure, as a young boy he was interested in the dangerous object before him, but he couldn't explain the pulling feeling he felt towards it.

It was a bland katana, the only decoration being the tsuba, which was a hexagon. The katana's handle was green.

As he struggled to break his gaze away from the blade he suddenly heard his mother scream.

The sound broke throughout the rain and rang in Ichigo's small ears as he felt fear shake him once again.

As he threw one last glance towards the blade he suddenly heard a whisper carried along by the wind: **"****砕け****"**

The blade before him suddenly shattered into a thousand glistening pieces.

He once again heard the piercing screech of his mother, he turned around to see his mother being attacked by a humongous monster. Large lacerations were along her chest as the monster had moved his hand in a blindingly quick movement.

And his mother fell to the ground.

However the fear inside him was not increased but rather replaced by something else: anger and bloodlust. He shot himself towards the monster which was licking its large hands in a sense of victory.

His body felt shockingly light as he moved his hand across the monsters chest in a way similar to the manner in which the abomination before him had killed his mother. To his surprise the monster suddenly fell to the ground as blood sprayed from the huge gashes on its chest.

Unable to move from his current position, he fell to his knees as a wave of scarlet liquid suddenly washed over him.

Then a scream filled the air once again, and again, and again, and again..

His mother's pleading screech was the only thing that filled Ichigo's young ears for what felt like an eternity.

The last image that filled his head before he lost consciousness were his own hands, tipped with black claws, basked in deep crimson blood which contrasted with the whiteness of his skin.

A large muscular man stood before the grave, donned in a black suit, black spiky hair adorned the top of his head whilst his jaws and cheeks were covered in a thin layer of facial hair.

He glanced towards his hand ,in which he was holding a burning cigarette which was threatening to be extinguished by the drizzling rain.

He did not mind.

As he took another puff he reminisced about the inhabitant of the grave before him, once his wife, now an corpse.

She had loved the way he smoked.

It was the first anniversary of her death.

Exactly one year ago he had found her,

Along the river banks,

Lying in a pool of her own blood,

Large lacerations disfigured her once gracious body,

some of her innards were peeking out along the deep crimson linings of the horrifying wounds.

For once Isshin Kurosaki was glad he was not surrounded by his vibrant and pure daughters.

He felt himself standing before the mutilated corpse for a long time when he was pulled out of his misery by a sudden realisation.

His wife had not been walking there alone.

He started looking around frantically, the overwhelming urge to shed his tears looming from the corner of his mind.

He shook it off as he once again took a puff of his cigarette.

It had been one year since Ichigo had disappeared.

As he looked beside him he saw two faces littered with tears, one face was still actively shedding tears beneath the light brown hair whilst the other one was fighting back the urge and attempting to hide her wet eyes behind drenched and black locks of hair.

Life hadn't been easy since that faithful day.

Everyday Isshin eyes had been straying across the house looking for orange hair and his arms had been seeking the familiar warms of his wife's embrace.

However he was always called back to reality when he smelled Yuzu's breakfast and he put on a goofy grin as he moved to wake up his other daughter. They were both young but oh so mature.

He entered the room with his special flying kick as he saw his daughter opening the window, she had learned so much over the last year and he was glad that he didn't have to spend so much money on broken windows anymore.

As he landed on his standard spot he heard his beautiful daughter call him.

'knock it off goat face!' and a smile crept onto his face once again as he picked the last of the garbage from his hair as he limped back inside to eat another delicious serving of breakfast.

He scarfed down the fresh pancakes as he reached out for the orange juice to wash it down, throughout the process he received several glares from Karen for his lack of manners as she gracefully sliced another bit from her breakfast.

He then decided it was the right time to do a goofy backflip in order to land on his knees in front of Masaki's memorial poster and he started yelling.

"OH MASAKI, OUR BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER HAS YOUR GRACE!"

Karin then moved towards him in order to scold him, however she was interrupted by the abrupt ringing of the doorbell.

Isshin made good use of the momentum and evaded Karin's attempt to scold and slipped past her to open the door.

When Isshin opened the door he was utterly shocked.

**Note: this is my first story, I was hoping to update weekly but it will probably just be whenever I have the time.**

**I am open to advice and tips since I'm new to writing and publishing stories on fan fiction.**

**I am quite confident in my English since I finished an bilingual education course, however it is not my native language so if you notice blatant errors please notify me and I'll change it.**

**Story note: '****砕け****' means shatter, I hope, so I guess most people will know what it refers to. I also refered to the hollow that attacked Masaki as a 'monster' instead of using 'hollow' since it is from ichigo's perspective. ****Also i am aware of the fact that Yuzu and Karin are very mature at this point of the story however the circumstances forced them to grow up quickly (mentally)**


	2. Chapter 2

_The silenced __knight_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach (big surprise)**

**Warning: will contain graphic descriptions of gore etc. and possibly Yaoi (future chapters).**

_Chapter 2: bloodlust._

_When Isshin opened the door he was utterly shocked…_

Most people would not know the significance of the small form in front of him.

A young boy, hunched over with only a ragged black coat covering him. The top of his head was covered in half-long, unruly, matted orange hair.

When the boy looked up Isshin looked into two large chocolate orbs.

The small boy did not speak, the only move he made was using his small hands to clutch onto Isshin's pants while his large eyes slowly began to water.

Unable to think of any other way to react Isshin grabbed onto the boy as fast as he could, as if he was afraid that his son would disappear once again.

Once he had successfully dragged the small boy inside he noticed the dirt that covered the boy from top to bottom, and in his back he could feel the burning gazes of his daughters.

As he turned around to face them he saw the tears that were streaming from their eyes.

The girls were a mere 5 years old when their dear nii-san disappeared but they never forgot him in the year he was missing.

They both gazed at the form of their older brother, Yuzu slowly walked towards the unmoving boy whilst Karin reluctantly held herself back.

As both Yuzu and Karin started hugging Ichigo, Isshin noted that the tears in the boy's eyes had dried and he was staring with lifeless eyes towards his sisters.

Since it was one of the rare moments that Isshin was utilizing his intellect, he carefully pried his son from his daughters' arms and took him in his arms.

As Isshin elevated the small boy, Ichigo slowly lost consciousness and slumped in his father's arms.

However Isshin did not fail to notice that his son had become lighter over the past year, and the only thing that had grown was his hair.

'Ichigo is going to take a nap' he told his girls while he cradled the unconscious redhead in his arms.

It seems they understood what their father meant as the twins slowly and reluctantly nodded while dragging themselves back to the table.

Isshin threw the girls his classic goofy smile with an apologetic edge while he dragged Ichigo to the upstairs bathroom.

When he finally placed Ichigo on the chair he carefully removed the ragged black coat that covered the redhead's small form.

When he threw the dirty coat aside he felt his heart stop, his worst presumptions were coming true.

As he looked upon his son's small form he saw that the slightly tanned skin was littered with, scars, bruises and even fresh wounds.

His knuckled fist turned white when his eyes fell on the boys pelvis, the flesh was littered with bruises in several different shades.

The evidence was clear, however he could not allow himself to lose focus.

The most important thing at the moment was Ichigo being home, shocking details could be discussed later.

Isshin calmed himself as he slowly drew a bath for Ichigo.

However Isshin was a mere man and thus, unable to contain his anger and the feeling of powerlessness he hit the wall beside him with his white fist.

As the wall slightly cracked he cursed himself for losing his power and being reduced to such a state.

He lost his wife and he was unable to save his only son from a cursed faith.

What cruel fate, that the power he gave up to save his wife was the one thing he needed to prevent his son from being lost.

As the damp of the hot bath slowly filled the bathroom and condensed on the mirror Ichigo eyes slowly began to flutter.

Isshin was slowly lowering his bruised son into the warm water when Ichigo woke up with a shock.

He began to tremble in his father's arms, when he noticed he was still being constrained Ichigo began to trash around heavily and fell harshly into the water when Isshin let go of him.

When Ichigo noticed his position he slowly lessened his violent trashing and let his bruised limbs soak in the hot water.

His eyes were dull as he looked at the man beside him.

The man had spiky black hair which flowed into a thin beard with eyes in a dark brown shade.

The sight before him filled Ichigo with a melancholic feeling.

His lifeless eyes lay upon the large man which stood above him protectively and unknown feelings brimmed under the edge.

When he tried to make a sound to acknowledge the large men, Ichigo could only produce a shriek.

He repeated it.

He repeated it.

He repeated it.

Then the shrieking stopped and he felt himself unable to continue.

Ichigo then began to use his small hands to claw at the man before him, an act of confusion as paranoia and fear filled the apathetic redhead.

When the man's eyes were also filled with confusion Ichigo began to use his hands to claw at his own neck. Red scratch marks formed on the tanned skin as Ichigo continued scratching his own neck.

Isshin looked at his son's neck before using his large hands to stop the boy, he almost faltered when he noticed that there were several similar scars beneath the fresh scratches.

He quickly snapped out of the confusion to grab the small arms harshly and attempted to calm the trembling form beneath him.

Once again Ichigo attempted to use his voice but trembled again when he was only able to produce an even softer shriek.

It was then that Isshin noticed what his trembling son was trying to achieve, talking.

'My beautiful son, can't you speak?' Isshin asked in a cooing voice.

Ichigo tried processing the words that the man was saying to him.

'_Son?' 'Speak?'_

Was the muscular man before him his father? That was impossible.

Where was his real father?

He started looking around frantically while shrieking at an almost silent volume.

Ichigo felt the fear fill him to the brim and his eyes filled with tears of longing, for his real father.

He wondered who the man before him was, claiming to be his sire.

The man was nothing like his father, he was obviously lacking the intellect, gentleness and power.

He snorted inwardly as he forced himself to calm down.

His father had told him to always keep his composure.

Ichigo then continued to ignore the strange but familiar man as he started scrubbing himself.

He flinched as the goat-faced man reached out to touch Ichigo's tan skin and he lashed out at him once again.

As he looked upon the feral, silent boy before him Isshin decided that he only had one option and he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket while keeping one eye focused upon Ichigo.

When he verified that Ichigo was relaxing in the hot water he quickly scanned his phone for the number he longed he wouldn't have to call.

After reluctantly pressing the dial tone Isshin waited for the man to answer:

'Hello, this is Urahara'

Ichigo sat in his suds and the cold water as he waited for his supposed father to come back and lift him out of the high tub. He snorted inwardly when thinking about the fact that he was unable to scale the bath because of his wounds.

He readied himself when the door swung open, throughout the door walked in a man with a striped hat, clogs, blond hair and a stubble.

The abnormal man had a strange grin on his face which irritated Ichigo, and he felt a form of relief when his fake-father walked in.

'Hello Kurosaki-kun' the man spoke, his grin turned into a frown when he glanced at Ichigo's bruised form.

Ichigo reacted by clawing at the unknown before him and making his quiet shrieking sound.

'He's quite feral isn't he Isshin?' the man said as he directed his grin at Ichigo's faux-father.

Isshin grabbed his son out of the bath as his frown continued to deepen, this allowed Urahara to look upon Ichigo. He was a boy too small for his age, his body littered with scars, bruises and lacerations.

As Urahara looked away from the form before him he turned towards Isshin who started to speak:

'His body has been abused several times, he is unable to speak and he has shown no sign of recognizing me or the twins.'

Isshin glanced downward as het spat out the truth of the situation.

'I'll look him over' Urahara cooed noticing that Isshin was not willing to discuss it any further.

He channelled some reiatsu into his hand while Isshin forcibly held his son down.

Anyone could see the reluctance on Isshin's face while his only son clawed at him and thus Urahara quickly scanned the squirming boy.

As he dissolved the reiatsu running through his hand Urahara turned towards Isshin.

'It appears the scars and bruises are not the only damage that Ichigo has received' Urahara started.

'His vocal cords have been removed completely, there are also traces of foreign reiatsu running course in his body.'

'It is possible to remove the foreign reiatsu but this would either result in traumatizing amounts of pain or death.' Urahara ended his last sentence with determination to convey his seriousness to Isshin.

'Will he regain his memories of the past years?' Isshin asked with his eyes cast downwards.

'It is very improbable, but I am unsure of what exactly has happened to him.'

'Then I guess we'll have to make new memories for him' Isshin said as the spark in his eyes was reignited.

~~ Time skip~~

His silence had not helped Ichigo throughout his youth, in combination with his bright red hair Ichigo was a magnet for bullies and fights.

The constant torture of the fights and his inability to speak up for himself had plastered a constant scowl on Ichigo's face.

He did not have many friends and the only person that he treasured was his friend Yasutora Sado with whom he could share his silence in bliss.

They had a bond build on mutual trust, which was quite surprising since trust was not an simple matter for Ichigo.

His lack of memories, his inability to speak and the scars that adorned his body made trusting quite the challenge for the bullied red-head.

Even though his body had become immensely strong over the years he was still unable to overcome the shackles of his past.

He spent his days in a fleeting manner, his vision on the world apathetic.

The only things that stirred his mindless existence was the killing, the delicious killing.

He would go out and kill the beasts that killed his mother, called hollows, like his father had instructed him.

He would don his claws and kill everything that came onto his way.

Tonight would be another night, and thus he went through the numbing routine of daily life.

He ignored the glances at school, he ignored Uryu who seemed to hate him for some reason and once again he was on his way home again.

There was one last obstacle in his way; dinner with the people whom claimed to be his family.

As he walked through the front door he changed his honest scowl to a fake smile.

He worked quickly through dinner, occasionally he felt himself throwing an honest smile towards the twins.

He had truly come to like the both of them, they had always been nice and they had grown on him.

However he was unable to like Isshin, he simply could not like a man who pretended to be his father. He was nothing like him, no one was.

Ichigo dragged himself upstairs, he could finally kill again.

The urges had started not long after he had been forced to leave his fathers side and was dumped to be raised by his faux family.

It had started small, as he would enter a daze when the smell of blood wafted in his face.

Next came the claws, his hands losing all of their colour and a black substance coating his finger to form sharp tips. He could not remember when these first signs had evolved into full on bloodlust and killing, mainly because he could not remember the times when he entered a blood daze.

What he did remember was the fear he felt at first, not being in control of his own body, however once he learned to embody his darker side he came to love it.

It was never easy though, since his father loathed his urges for some reason and he felt fundamentally different from the other kids.

Isshin suffered a small breakdown when Ichigo had first shown him his clawed hands with a somewhat crooked and frightened smile on his face.

Since then he was forbidden from playing outside with his sisters or the other kids, in the fear that someone got a wound and Ichigo would be exposed to blood.

Isshin also started to give him 'lessons', in which Ichigo was taught the difference between good and wrong killing. It was good to kill hollows, however it was taboo to kill humans.

Ichigo never understood the difference but followed Isshins orders nevertheless.

The orange haired boy was not obedient by nature, but ever since his disappearance he felt compelled to listen to people from whom he felt a large 'aura' of power.

Deciding to stop dwelling on the past Ichigo plopped himself down on the bed for a quick nap, tomorrow marked 6 years since he last saw his father.

As though in reaction to his earlier reminiscing, his sleep was filled with dreams of the past.

_He looked around as he was hit with a wave of nostalgia, his clawed hands were covered in blood and his mother's corpse lay before him._

_However he did not faint, he used his small body to walk towards his mother's corpse_

_He looked upon his mutilated mother, he ran his clawed finger over the lacerations as he felt the smell of blood waft in his face._

_And the lust inside him grew as he licked the crimson blood from his fingers, with every lick he slowly came into a trance. When his hand were lapped clean he moved his claws towards the large cuts which ran across his mother's figure, he started by tracing the crimson edges of the wounds but it did not take long before he stuck his claw into the wound and ripped out the abdomen._

_He then moved the bloody organ towards his mouth and he began chewing on it, when the blood and power entered his system he felt his trance slowly turn into a high._

_When he moved to rip the heart out of his mother's chest her limp arms suddenly shot up and coiled around his neck._

_The hand covered in dried crimson blood slowly started to strangle him, in his small form he felt unable to free himself._

_He moved his black and white hands to claw his mother but his short arms were unable to reach her._

_As Ichigo looked into her eyes she started to speak:  
'you killed me, again!' _

_He froze as he heard the words come out of her mouth._

_He had killed her? Again? What was she saying?  
He then opened his mouth to scream, something he had not been able to do for 6 years._

_He used the last of air that remained in his lungs to produce a piercing scream which slowly turned into a feral growl._

_When the red-head felt himself starting to lose consciousness he blinked when he was abruptly freed._

_His mother's corpse cracked beneath him and disappeared, the small boy fell from her strangling grip and fell to the ground._

_When he looked up a smile spread across his bloodied mouth._

'_Father!' The boy practically squealed._

_He threw his crimson arms around the body in front of him and clutched onto it._

'_Yes Ichigo, I have come for you!' a husky voice spoke._

_The blood on the small boy's frame stained the white coat of his father._

_He bathed in the happiness of the moment as he suddenly felt his own blood drizzle from his mouth._

_When he looked below him a katana with a green handle was wedged through his heart._

_The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness, were words that twisted Ichigo's mouth into a crooked heartfelt smile._

'_And now you will come for me' the voice whispered to him as Ichigo fell further into the embrace and his eyes fell shut._

**Note: second chapter is finished, another 'cliff hanger'. Since Ichigo is a born Visored, I decided that his hollow side had started to leak into his human body due to the trauma of his mother's brutal death, this resulted into his hollow attributes such as his claws and bloodlust. **

**Thank you for reading and feel free to leave remarks or suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

_The silenced __knight_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach **

**Warning: will contain graphic descriptions of gore etc. and possibly Yaoi (future chapters)**

_Chapter 3: the hollow_

'_And now you will come for me' the voice whispered to him as Ichigo fell further into the embrace and his eyes fell shut._

When he finally opened his eyes again Ichigo felt the wind hit against his wet body.

He shuddered as he was hit by a sudden wave of coldness.

Pain shot through his body originating from his chest and he wondered why he hadn't died yet.

His heart had been pierced by his father, hadn't it?

As he remembered his father standing before him with his white Haori Ichigo's body shuddered once again, however not because of the cold. It was longing.

When he looked up his scowl was wiped from his face once again as he licked his lips in content, when he did he noted that the blood had disappeared. But even the fading of his blood high could not erase his happiness. A bulky man with vibrant blue hair was carrying him, his bright cerulean eyes were highlight by turquoise stripes beneath it.

Ichigo did not know the blue haired enigma but twisted within the man's blue reiatsu was a familiar light purple.

As he looked upon the chiselled face he was suddenly filled with a feeling of recognition.

Was this man somehow like him?

He tentatively ran a finger across the bone which covered the man's face and he felt his hand burning more with every line he stroke.

He started to heat up with an explosion of feelings.

Feelings which he had expertly been ignoring throughout his life, as he continued to stroke the man's jawline he felt his cheeks flush a vibrant red.

Suddenly the man jerked his head towards Ichigo's and cerulean eyes met chocolate ones.

The man moved his hand at seemingly invisible speed as he knocked Ichigo out again, before Ichigo's consciousness had faded away completely he heard the feline man growl something to him.

'name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sexta espada, ya better remember it well'

As he tried to engrain his kidnapper's name in his memory he felt himself being swept into unconsciousness.

The next time he awoke he found himself in what seemed to be a large pit, he slowly started to replay his last memories as he felt a burning pain originating from his chest.

Whilst confusion was slowly creeping up to him he jerked his eyes to identify the pain.

He expected to see a large wound from where his father had impaled him but instead he saw a large chain protruding from his chest.

He carefully moved his hand to touch the new appendage until he noticed that the chain was slowly eroding, mouths were sprouting from the chain and started eating the chain from which they originated.

The mouths ate the chain at a horrifying rate and with each bit of corrosion he felt a burning pain.

The pain slowly started to fill his mind as a delicious smell wafted in his face.

He recognized it as he felt the bloodlust rising, however this time his claws did not appear.

He limped towards the source of the tantalizing smell as he looked at his hands in confusion.

Where was the familiar black and white? His wondering was cut short since he felt the confusion being replaced by his attraction towards the divine and luscious crimson.

He started limping towards the source at a faster pace while his eyes slowly glazed with lust and started to close halfway.

Then he found himself before the source as the smell intensified and he saw a enticingly mutilated corpse before him.

The red-head moved his hand to bathe it in the pool of blood before him, his surprisingly tanned hand was painted a deep crimson when he moved his aching tongue towards it.

He felt the lust completely take him over as he started licking his hand in a feral manner.

With every lick and taste the orangette took, he felt the pain protruding from his chest numb.

Ichigo's careful licking quickly changed to him gorging on the corpse before him.

His heart fluttered as he moved a large piece of flesh towards his mouth, the thickness and the dripping crimson soon were the only things that filled his mind as he took another bite.

It did not take long before he was sucking the last flesh from some of the bones as his mind slowly became clear again.

It was then that Ichigo looked upon the remains of his last meal with a sense of content filled his stomach.

The only things that were left of his banquette were strands of deep black hair, a pair of glasses lay forgotten in a pool of crimson.

Soaking in the blood was an dark blue apron, he debated on squeezing the last blood, which seemed to fill Ichigo with renewed energy, out of the dirty garment.

However he decided against it when an unknown feeling suddenly started to overcome him.

The red-head started to lament on his previous actions as he felt a large pressure making itself known on his heart.

This man had been human, he had broken the one rule he had lived by for six long years.

He cradled his head beneath his crouched legs as he moved his blood-soaked hands to comfort his muddled brain.

His panic increased when the pain of encroachment filled his chest once again.

The bloodied boy slowly fell into a fitful trauma induced slumber to relieve himself of the pain in his chest and his pounding head.

After multiple hours he awoke again when the pain in his chest intensified, he quickly glanced at his new iron appendage.

The chain had almost disappeared and an mix of emptiness and giddiness overcame him when the mouths started gorging on the last link.

In the next moment the last chain had disappeared and it erupted into a large hole on his chest, a white liquid started pouring out of his mouth and engulfing him as he felt a familiar, darker, part of his mind synching with his own.

It felt as though his bloodlust and his sane mind had become one as his hair grew and a mask spread across his whitening face.

The liberating transformation continued when his entire skin became cascaded in the dazzling white, his body bulked up with his new skin and black markings littered his body.

Spikes protruded from his broad shoulders and tufts of violet grey fur embraced his wrists.

The last things to form was a new appendage in the form of a white lethal tail which was also littered with black marked and ended in a black tip.

Ichigo flexed his clawed hands and three-toed feet as his new mind started running over his white body.

When he felt a familiar blue, tinged with violet, reiatsu quickly coming in his direction he let out a bellowing roar.

In answer to his roar he heard a loud laugh as a familiar bulky figure leaned over the edge of the pit with a toothy grin spread across his face.

With his muscular legs Ichigo jumped out of the pit in a simple motion.

When he looked around his new surroundings with his enhanced vision he noticed that he was surrounded by a vast landscape of rocks.

As he looked up to the man ,whom had introduced himself as Grimmjow, Ichigo noticed that he was slowly coming closer to him.

When he stood proudly in front of Ichigo he suddenly ripped to air creating a black gap.

As Ichigo smelt the air that wafted through the gap he felt a sudden wave of nostalgia and his legs automatically dragged him towards the gap in front of him.

When he stuck his masked face through the hole he was suddenly dragged along by the bluenette, a path formed at their feet while they marched through the passage.

When they stepped through the end of the path another wave of nostalgia hit the red haired Adjuchas.

He looked around and noticed that not only had Grimmjow disappeared but he was also surrounded by other hollows, he felt strong energy resonating from them but Ichigo knew that he could easily take them on.

After his short moment of realisation the first of many hollows started to attack, jumping high in an arc attempting to crush him.

It looked like a large lion with raven black hair, a mask with large fangs covering its face and a slim tail swishing behind it.

Ichigo swiftly ripped off its white front legs in the short momentum when its paws left the ground and as the Adjuchas before him fell he was sprayed in blood.

The energy soaked his skin as he moved to kill the remaining 9 Adjuchas.

For some reason they were all very catlike hollows but Ichigo did not notice until he was ripping flesh from the corpses that surrounded him.

The orangette felt the energy being absorbed in his body and the more energy was added the more he felt true to himself.

Ichigo wondered whether this was not his true form.

Did he need to continue gorging on his own to regain his true form? His current energy filled bliss was enhanced by his instincts and he decided that he needed to continue eating.

He needed to continue killing, he could think later.

Aizen looked upon the screen with a small smile tugging at his lips.

The image before him was breath-taking.

His 'son' covered in the blood and gore of lesser Adjuchas, his blood matted hair sticking to his white frame.

The god-to-be saw confusion flicker shortly on the red head's face until his eyes glazed with lust.

His 'son' licked the remaining blood from his face with a blue tongue as he started pacing towards nearby energy sources.

Aizen smirked once again before he turned around to progress his plans, Ichigo's power had surpassed his expectations.

It was surprising that the Adjuchas were not even able to faze the red head as he slashed through them.

He was currently only a Adjuchas so he had not yet regained his original form but his power was still promising.

It would not take long before Ichigo was a Vasto Lorde, and he would focus on the rest of his scheme at the moment, he knew that Ichigo would come to him when the time was right.

~1 month later~

The lizard-like Adjuchas felt his power slowly filling him to the brim as he continued his day like any other.

He ripped apart anything that would come onto his path.

Size did not matter when hollows were pitted against the orange-haired demon, after a few weeks of hunting he still remained unfazed by his enemies and his power was vastly increasing.

He was irritated when he noticed that the amount of hollows he encountered was slowly decreasing, it seemed as though he was starting to be known.

Nevertheless he continued his endless wandering.

The air that surrounded him smelled of his father and he would not stop moving until he had finally found him.

However no matter how long he continued walking he was still be surrounded by the vast land.

The Adjuchas wondered why the land was called Hueco Mundo since this world was not hollow, it was his home.

Ichigo slowly became lost in his thoughts when an unfortunate Adjuchas crossed his path.

A large smirk spread across his mask when he noticed that his next snack was confidently bracing itself for battle.

It seemed as though the hollow fathomed itself to have a chance at victory.

The red head let out a bellowing roar.

It was something that he deeply enjoyed, finally he was able to produce an semblance of words again after years of silence.

His meal seemed to freeze as Ichigo's roar had reached it ears.

The fear that he instilled on his prey spoiled his fun and thus he decided to kill it in a swift motion.

Legs flew in the air before the hollow had a chance to react or move.

Ichigo loved the taste of fear that filled his victims blood when they were incapacitated yet still alive.

As he started munching on the barely alive hollow Ichigo slowly became lost in thoughts once again.

However before he had a chance to completely drift off he was once more led astray, this time by a dense wave of his father's smell.

He threw aside the last pieces of his meal to move towards the source but the Adjuchas found himself unable to move.

It was incredibly how his incredible confidence, which he had built up over 6 years could so easily be shattered by the paralyzing feeling spreading over his body.

Fear struck him hard as his white, thick skin began to crack.

As his body began to crumble away he noticed that he started to feel more powerful instead of weaker.

When he attempted to glance at his body pain suddenly started originating from his head, he carefully moved his heavy arms to the top of his head to check for the origin of the pain.

To say he was simply surprised would not suffice when instead of soft hair he felt long and hard horns.

Slowly the pain started to fade away and he could safely look upon his renewed body.

His skin was still a dazzling white but the black markings had moved and they covered his chest, originating from his hollow hole.

Tufts of red fur blessed his wrists and slightly above the black marking on his chest, embracing his neck.

His pale hands were tipped with vicious black claws and the remains of a black shihakusho covered his manhood and his right arm. He wondered where the shredded garment had come from, since he was not wearing anything before.

The new Vasto Lorde engrained his clawed feet in the ground when he saw something silver approachinghim at a fast speed.

When the silver-haired figure stopped in front of him he was confronted with a smirking man donning a white uniform.

Before he could take action another intruder suddenly jabbed a needle in his neck, his new body too unfamiliar for him to react quick enough.

The white hollow felt a cold liquid spreading throughout his body along with the familiar looming of unconsciousness.

The smirking fox happily proclaimed something to him as he fell to the ground.

'Right on time Ichi-kun'

The words running a shiver down Ichigo's spine, he succumbed to fainting as his father's smell came from the fox and the second unidentified attacker.

Aizen could once again feel a smirk tugging at his lips as he saw his 'son' , whom had become a Vasto Lorde, being dragged towards Las Noches by his ex-shinigami partner.

The god-to-be knew Ichigos transition from Adjuchas to vasto lorde would be quick but for him to transform after a small month still surprised him.

He prepared the Hōgyoku to change his son into his new cero espada, his new partner, his new silent prince or perhaps even his new silent queen.

The unknown feeling of gratitude filled Aizen for the hougyuko being able to fulfil his desires, Ichigo would be perfect.

When Ichigo awoke he felt even more power than he could remember surge through his veins.

He felt different.

He tried to feel his gushing reiatsu for other presences, he was not very versed in controlling his vast power however he still wanted to give it a try.

The Orangette was slightly surprised when his check came out blanc.

Unable to think of any other action he slowly cracked open his eyes and dazzling white momentarily blinded his eyes.

Everything surrounding him was a pure white similar to that of his own skin.

he was sitting on a white wooden bed with pristine sheets, the rest of his room was quite humble.

Only a few white pieces of furniture were placed along the room, a pair of chairs surrounding a small table and some cabinets.

It was then that Ichigo noticed the mirror in front of him and looked at his reflection.

He mainly looked like what he remembered from his last transformation however the only thing that remained of his mask were the teeth that covered his mouth and jaw.

Slowly he ran a hand across his revealed face, he somewhat remembered the face in front of him even though his transformation into a hollow caused most of his previous memories to be blurry.

Effeminate features were framed by long orange hair and when he looked into his own eyes a vibrant golden, set in white sclera, stared back at him.

In an effort to make a sound he attempted to move the remain of his mask, fear crept up to him as he felt himself unable to do it.

The mask that silenced him was set across his mouth and wouldn't budge.

He was resigned to a life of silence once again.

White fingers ran over his mask fragment in panic when a wave of his father's scent hit him once again.

The scent was originating from a familiar black gape in the sky which had suddenly ripped open in front of him.

He dragged himself through the ghastly portal and a path formed beneath his feet.

Along his path he slowly picked up the pace.

He started out walking, then he was jogging, shortly after that running, in the end he was sprinting when he burst out of the exit.

A brilliant sky and small town greeted him as he emerged from the black gape.

However he was not allowed to let his eyes linger over the eerily familiar town as he suddenly saw his father, surrounded by shinigami.

Over the course of his first month as an hollow he had learned that they were his enemy.

His father was an exception to the rule of course.

The silenced arrancar fell to his knees when his father was suddenly cut, surprise crossed his unique features but before Ichigo knees were able to touch solid ground he shot forward to protect his father.

He would gruesomely kill those who had dared to touch him.

Unable to produce a roar, Ichigo started to release a loud feral growling.

In mere seconds he was before his father, whom was smirking as the gash on his arm closed itself.

'There you are my son' he said as he directed a mocking glance towards the shinigami, the god-to-be easily recognized the blind rage that possessed Ichigo.

An condescending smirk overcame his handsome features as the weight of his words became clear to the Shinigami.

Their confusion was quickly replaced by shock as an enrage roar filled the sky.

**note: chapter 3 is finished, the last chapter for this week. multiple transformations in this chapters i hope the pace isn't too fast since ichigo changed from soul to adjuchas to vasto lorde to arrancar in one chapter.**

**i warn you, Ichigo's powers are vast.**

**anyway i hope you liked it, i'd appreciate it if you review since your opinion is much appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

_The silenced __knight_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach **

**Warning: will contain graphic descriptions of gore etc. and possibly Yaoi (future chapters)**

**(Ichigo's thoughts ,and words that he is unable to say, will be represented in italics)**

_Chapter 4: the feast._

'_There you are my son' he said as he directed a mocking glance towards the shinigami, the god-to-be easily recognized the blind rage that possessed Ichigo._

_An condescending smirk overcame his handsome features as the weight of his words became clear to the Shinigami._

_Their confusion was quickly replaced by shock as an enrage roar filled the sky._

_How dare they? How dare they? How dare they? How dare they? How dare they? How dare they? _

_Why did these inferior shinigami dare to attack his Father?_

A sword suddenly manifested in Ichigo's hand when he moved to attack.

The shinigami saw the newly appeared Arrancar flash out of their vision as their less experienced companions fell to the ground.

'GROWL, HAINEKO' Matsumoto quickly yelled out in an attempt to release her Shikai and protect herself and her colleagues from their ,rapidly approaching, unknown assailant.

Bodies fell as Ichigo continued his path towards his fathers side, he was sprayed in blood but he did not even notice.

He had one target in mind; the orange haired creature that had touched his father.

Matsumoto's hope to beat the intimidating figure dissipated when she came in close proximity to the impeding danger, fear crossed her eyes as she looked upon her captain who in turn released his bankai with determination.

'Daiguren hyorinmaru!' the small captain yelled as his reiatsu burst and ice covered him.

Relieve struck Matsumoto when she heard her captain call those words, he would be able to take on the Arrancar.

The following minutes were the longest of her life since dust had enveloped her fighting captain and the Arrancar shielding the fight from her eyes.

As the wind settled Matsumoto Rangiku was not presented with an sight she would like to see.

There was no half dead Arrancar, instead she saw her captain falling to the ground.

His wings of ice were already crumbling as blood poured out of the large wounds on his body, fear and surprise mangled his usually calm features.

Looking down upon the strongest shinigami currently in Karakura town, was the white haired Arrancar.

It was an intimidating image, the Arrancars disturbingly beautiful face and body were dyed crimson in comparison to his enemies mere scratches marred his skin here and there.

Ichigo's anger finally stilled when the brat fell to the ground, severely mutilated.

He then turned his bloody figure around to see his father, he released a high whine as he sprinted towards his father whom was welcoming him with open arms and a smile on his handsome features.

Aizen did not mind that his white clothes were being stained by crimson.

He could only smile when Ichigo was snuggling in his arms, his plans had worked out perfectly.

The small gash on his arm would prove Ichigo's loyalty to him in his new form, it also helped to cut down a large portion of soul society forces he thought as he caught a glimpse of the corpses that his 'son' had left behind. That was an very welcome extra.

He petted the orange, blood matted, hair as its owner began to purr.

Aizen heard gin smirk behind him but he did not mind.

Using one hand he lifted the bone covered chin to lock his deep brown eyes with clear golden ones.

He saw the need reflected in them.

'Good job' he praised as the blood soaked Arrancar continued to purr childishly.

His innocence, even when covered in crimson, reminded him of the year he had spent completely rewriting Ichigo.

Everything was starting to pay off.

Being quickly reduced to a animalistic and childish mind set by being reunited with his father Ichigo did not know how to react when his father locked his gorgeous eyes with his own and thus he started to rub his face against that of the brunette who continued to embrace him.

As he rubbed his face he inadvertently also started to grind his body against that of his father.

His cheeks flushed as heat, longing and happiness filled the new Arrancar.

Completely undisturbed by Ichigos 'humping' the brunette god-to-be used an small syringe to send Ichigo into unconsciousness.

Aizen smiled as he felt Ichigo's body slump against his own.

Yes, he was absolutely perfect.

He would not just be his cero Espada, he would be his queen.

Aizen concluded his mission with a short message to his enemies.

'Dear minions of soul society' he began, his voice cutting through the previous silence.

'Today you have been given an taste of my power.'

'You might have discovered that I am not loyal to soul society, however let today serve as an reminder that this does not give you an edge.'

'prepare yourselves, war will commence soon!'

With one flick of his hand a garganta opened and he stepped through effectively ending his speech and leaving the conscious Shinigami to ponder his words.

He followed into the gaping black by Gin who had come along to enjoy the show.

The brunette easily flung Ichigo over his shoulders as they marched through the passage towards Las Noches where the orangette would be introduced to his new family.

Grimmjow snorted inwardly as he felt Aizen approaching, an surprise Espada meeting had been called shortly after the tyrant had returned.

Somehow he expected it had something to do with his errand of the previous month.

He was initially unsure of what Aizen wanted with the orange-haired teen but he started to get his intentions when the boy had been turned into a hollow.

He had skipped a few steps of the evolution and had directly morphed into an Adjuchas.

An extremely powerful Adjuchas at that, Grimmjow did not have nearly as much power when he was turned into an Arrancar.

If the burst of reiatsu was something to go by the boy had turned into a Vasto Lorde before being taken to Karakura Town

A good sparring partner had presented itself to Grimmjow, the blunette might be heavily outmatched but that did not mean that he wouldn't enjoy the fight.

He took his seat as the Espada started flowing into the room.

A white form was sleeping at the base of Aizen's throne, the sheer power that resonated from the boy in such a vulnerable state was simply impossible, yet mouth-watering.

The orangette would definitely require some lessons in containing that humongous reiatsu.

Nnoitra sat down beside him with an toothy smile crossing his face as he looked upon the bundle of power.

Aizen nudged Ichigo awake when the last Espada sat down, the primera yawned as he took his seat.

Golden eyes slowly began to flicker open as he was rudely awoken.

He rubbed his eyes in an effort to completely wake up.

The golden eyes shot open when he noticed that he was surrounded by a colourful and powerful bunch clad in white.

The red-head started to look around frantically, looking for his father.

When he felt a hand petting his long hair he relaxed his tense body and purred once again.

The Espada were unsure of what they were witnessing.

An being many times stronger than themselves was being handled by Aizen as though he was a pet or an infant.

At the same time Ichigo wanted to call his father's name repeatedly and with affection , a small whine escaped his throat as he was faced with his inability to speak.

He whined once again when he noticed the burning gazes of the group that was before him.

The Espada and Ichigo were ripped out of their thoughts when Aizen spoke.

'Meet the new cero Espada' he proclaimed.

Fury momentarily crossed yammy's face but even he was aware of the fact that he would not be able to beat the new addition.

He struggled to subside his rising rage only because he preferred a demotion over being killed by this new Espada.

Aizen smiled when he was getting a look of confusion from Ichigo, he did not understand what his father had said. _What was an Espada? What was he?_

When Aizen continued that murmuring that had spread across the room died out and he looked upon the red-head beneath him.

'Ichigo, meet your true family' he said whilst directing a warm smile at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes beamed at the mentioning of his 'true family', he had loathed those who had pretended to be his family for all those years.

_This was his true family?_

Aizen shortly regretted sealing Ichigo's mouth since he was not able to see the smile that was spread across it, however the red-head's other beautiful features were enough.

He stroked the skin above the bone mask which was in his favourite colour, a dazzling white.

It was then that Ichigo noticed his position, he was lying on the cold floor in an undignified position.

He picked himself up as he walked towards the closest member of his family, Starrk, and started his personal investigation with an scrutinizing eye.

Starrk awoke from one his naps with a foreboding feeling.

As he lazily opened his eyes he was presented with an sight he had never seen before

An unknown Arrancar was analysing him, alternating between feeling up his body and sniffing him.

Even though he was not one to feel physical attraction there was no use in denying that the Arrancar was beautiful.

Long silky orange hair, pristine white skin, a lithe but muscular body, clear golden eyes which looked innocently at him as his covered mouth was burying itself in Starrk's neck and chest.

Then the presence was suddenly yanked from him.

He received a cold glare from Aizen whom had gripped the being by its collar.

'Bad Ichigo' Aizen berated the white form which whined in his grip.

'You can only do that to me' he purred in Ichigo's ear.

Starrk wondered what Aizen was whispering in the being's ear, who he now identified as Ichigo, but he did not care enough to stay awake any longer.

He promptly fell asleep in what could only be described as an fit of narcolepsy

'Espada, as you can all feel our new addition is quite strong.' the Espada snorted at Aizens clear understatement.

'Ichigo is to be shown around Las Noches and if he is to wander around alone I suggest you keep an eye on him. This is of course to prevent sudden deaths in our ranks since Ichigo is quite unpredictable in his current state' Aizen continued.

As Aizen finished his sentence Harribel suddenly asked a question:

'Aizen-sama, it is clear that he is immensely powerful but how do we assure that he is loyal to our cause?'

'well, our young Ichigo is quite the unique being. And I thought it was only appropriate to tame an unique being with an equally unique training method. And unless you doubt my methods you can rest assured he is loyal to me' Aizen replied cryptically while moving to pet Ichigo once again.

As a purring sound originated from the red-head, however no Espada felt the need to laugh about it.

It was quite common for powerful people to have their quirks, it did not matter if this specific one was a bit childish.

'Ya got yourself a new toy Aizen-taichou?' Gin asked with a knowing smirk.

'A new queen, dear Gin' the brunette replied with a smile.

He then continued to motion his hand as a sign to release the Espada from the meeting, much to Starrk's pleasure.

Ichigo tugged at the grip that held him firmly in place as his family suddenly walked away, a whine escaped his throat once again.

This time he received a harsh tap for his efforts.

Flabbergasted he looked at his father whom started to speak.

'Now now Ichigo, I don't like it when you whine.' his father said with a smile.

Ichigo was unsure of what he had done wrong but he was obliged to answer his father's command , therefore his ceased his efforts as the last Espada excited the room.

Tears welled in his eyes against his will, not wanting to be separated from his family anymore.

'You'll see them again very soon' his master cooed.

A single tear had escaped his eye as he suddenly felt fatigue overtake him once again.

Being petted by his father he contently fell into a deep slumber.

'why d'ya suppose he's so meek Aizen-Taichou?' Gin asked his fellow traitor soon after Ichigo had fallen asleep.

'As I mentioned to Harribel his meek attitude is probably caused by the training he received when he was younger.'

'I am guessing his year of training caused him to abandon his childishness and since we conditioned his mind to recognize me as his father he probably feels as though it is appropriate to act as a child once more.'

'It could also be an completely new character constructed by his transition into a hollow, we can only speculate. '

'who knows, perhaps he is simply tired from the immediate use of his power after his transformation.' Aizen mused as he hauled a limp Ichigo over his shoulder once again.

'His digressed mind could be quite interesting for the moment, however should it not fade away we still have a way to force our queen to come out of his shock. He would not be the same, but he should become what we desire' Aizen ended with a smirk.

**A/N: thank you for reading my new chapter, i greatly appreciate all your comments. i hope you are not dissapointed in Ichigo's new character, if you did not i assure you it is mainly short lived**

**breezies: thank you for your great review, i can tell you it awoke mixed feelings; for one i was afraid to dissapoint amazing reader's such as yourself but on the other hand you greatly motivated me to write on. thank you once again. and yes previously it was Urahara who died however it's only function was to grant Ichigo access to the hollowfication accelerating gasses so i decided to change his death with Tessai's. I think i was a bit too quick in killing off a versatile character like Urahara that is why i changed it. **


	5. Chapter 5

_The silenced knight _

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach **

**Warning: will contain graphic descriptions and Yaoi/maleXmale (future chapters)**

**(Ichigo's thoughts ,and words that he is unable to say, will be represented in italics)**

_Chapter 5: grief._

*soul society*

Matsumoto Rangiku crossed her arms in grief, a sole tear slithered across her right cheek.

She was unable to belief what had happened and she shook silently as a casket was lowered into the cold ground.

The orangette was not the only one the be shaken by the recent events, the whole of soul society had plummeted into utter chaos and the shinigamis continued to mourn the fallen.

It had been one week since that event; the massacre in the real world.

No one had seen it coming, their mission had started out as the prosecution of the new enemy of soul society, Aizen Sousuke.

Mere months ago he had shed his fake persona and extracted the Hōgyoku from Kuchiki Rukia, nearly killing her in the process.

The only reason he had not been able to kill her was the arrival of Kisuke Urahara, whom had expertly used his Shikai to drive the mad man away.

looking back the 'leaked information' they received about Aizens presence in the real world must have been a trap.

It was a mistake which resulted in tragedy as 34 shinigamis had been swiftly murdered over the span of 15 minutes.

The shinigami present had mainly been unseated officers but it was an frightening show of power nonetheless.

The monster responsible for it had yet to be identified, the only clue they had until now was a blur of orange that had danced between their falling comrades and had clutched onto their biggest enemy after cutting down the Captain of the 10th division.

The only positive thing to come out of the whole ordeal was their new alliance with Urahara.

~.~.~.~. flashback~.~.~.~.

She remembered her captain crashing to the ground, the wind that had obstructed her vision had faltered and the first thing that filled her vision was her captain falling to the ground.

His usual calm demeanor, which always seemed to carry hints of a scowl, was distorted with fear.

As the small captain continued to lose altitude she could only shiver, a spray of blood matted her usually vibrant orange hair. The crimson liquid slowly moved from her drenched locks towards her face, leaving a red streak in its wake.

However before the drop left her face she started to use shunpo in an attempt to save her fallen captain from his imminent drop.

She caught a glance of his attacker as he, or it, clutched onto Aizen and disappeared along with him in a Garganta.

However she could not get herself to focus on the monster as she forced herself to her limits, racing towards her captain.

She dissipated Haineko's ashes as she reached for the white Haori that defined Toshiro as a captain.

Hope filled her heart when she latched onto a small part of the fabric, but that same hope left her just as quickly when the expensive white fabric started to slip from her clutch.

She could only think of one last move: she used her strength, which had built over the years of being a shinigami, and yanked the escaping white fabric upwards in order to place herself below her captain and cushion his fall.

It was a double edged sword, either she could save her beloved captain or she could rip the fabric and watch him plummet.

However some god had answered her silent prayer, she hit the ground before her captain and successfully caught him.

She was thankful for the fact that her captain was quite small, however she would not share these thoughts with her captain for obvious reasons.

After this ordeal she was not waiting for another earful.

If he survived.

The thought had suddenly crossed her mind as she felt his hot blood permeate her clothes.

She looked upon the gash that ran across his stomach.

~.~.~.~.

Rangiku willed the memories away as she grabbed the small hand of the bandaged captain beside her.

She looked upon his form and she could not help but throw another thankful glance at captain Unohana whom had saved her previously dying captain.

She was ripped away from her thoughts as she heard another casket being lowered into the ground.

It belonged to Tessai Tsukabishi, or at least what was left of him.

She respected commander Yammamoto for being able to overcome their strife and welcome the exiled ex-captain of the kido corps into their common graveyard.

Perhaps it was because the normally rule-bound man was grieving that he was able to forgive, but Matsumoto could not bring herself to care.

~.~.Karakura town~.~.

Isshin Kurosaki was not the ignorant man he seemed to be, he wished he was.

He had recognized his sons reiatsu as soon as it entered his world once again.

It was heart breaking how his own power had returned to simmer beneath the surface of his skin, so close yet still out of his reach. Leaving him powerless to save his son once again.

He could only look in horror as his son cut down Shinigami after Shinigami like a bloody marionette.

Isshin wondered if he had failed in raising his son, if his reluctance to face the reality of Ichigo's bloodlust had left him unable to teach Ichigo the right morals.

Perhaps he had only been able to see Ichigo as some kind of monster all along.

He was the same as Aizen, whom Urahara had informed him had been the puppet master all along, and he only used Ichigo to follow his own ideals by reducing him to some hollow killing machine.

It was surprising that Soul Society never found out about him.

He would not let his mistakes go unrepaired, his spirit was not yet extinguished and he could wait on his powers for years if it meant he would eventually be able to save Ichigo.

~.~.Las Noches~.~.

Ichigo scurried along the endless white halls of Las Noches, it had been a few months since he had arrived but he was still unable to find his family by himself.

As he resigned himself to his inability he threw a short glance towards the man beside him, in return he received a smirk from the blue haired man.

He was called Grimmjow if Ichigo remembered correctly.

'What is the problem I~chi~go?' Grimmjow chimed as his grin grew wider.

He seemed to enjoy it when ichigo couldn't do things.

Ichigo still hadn't determined why that was, but he resented every time he had to ask the bluenette for help.

A low rumble eminated from ichigo's throat as he willed his eyes to take on a more pleading tone.

' not for free eh Ichigo' Grimmjow said as he got a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Ichigo was well aware of what that meant, he just didn't know why the man wanted to 'play' every time they met. This would be the 4th time this week that they'd fight, the young arrancar could not understand what Grimmjow liked about it though.

Ichigo would just win every time.

However Ichigo wanted to find his father, it had been 3 days since he last saw him.

Sure he was being thoroughly entertained by his family but the absence of his father left him agitated to say the least.

The last time his hallway consort had left him alone an numberless Arrancar had briefed him about ' aizen-sama's ' absence, it had taken him less than a breath in order to kill the weakling.

He did not know why he suddenly was so overcome with anger, however he remembered that his pink haired brother told him that it was wrong to kill their subordinates.

And thus he had to rely on Grimmjow to take him to his father who had ,finally, returned from his short trip.

He continued to plead with his eyes and gave a quick, reluctant, nod.

Ichigo resigned himself to his fate, he would have to fight with Grimmjow later, as he skidded the halls following the bluenette.

The fight wouldn't take long anyways he would be with his father before he could count to ten.

After a trip which consisted of endless white halls the duo arrived at their first stop; the training halls.

The past 3 sessions had taught Ichigo that Grimmjow did not consider the fighting as 'playing'.

Ichigo had learned that there was only one way to end playtime.

Normally he would stretch the fight, however this time Grimmjow was in his way of time with his father.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Grimmjow quickly prepared himself with some stretching and the spreading of his maniacal grim whilst the childish Ichigo merely spend his warm-up by clawing at a stray rock.

Every now and then he would pause his clawing and glance at Grimmjow, when he seemed to be ready Ichigo completely ceased his clawing and let the power flood his system.

He loved this feeling, he always felt as though his mind became clearer during battle, perhaps it was the power rush?

He would have to think about it another time since Grimmjows impeding attack was currently more important, it wasn't dangerous but he preferred to end it quickly.

The difference in power was as clear as always, and even though Grimjowws experience gave him an edge Ichigo was still able to beat him quite easily.

Ichigo always felt frustrated with himself when he received some injuries during their fight, the wounds were minor but he still felt as though he could not live up to his fathers standard.

His father never said the words but Ichigo felt lacking nonetheless.

Ichigo couldn't understand why Grimmjows smile would never fade even when he was biting the dust.

However the end of the fight meant he would finally be lead to his father.

He lowered his reiatsu and nudged Grimmjow to move.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

The door before him was one that instilled fear upon the weak, its grandeur, its pristine white color which harshly contrasted the small traces of blood originating from Grimmjow.

The people who had stood before the door knew that it was not its appearance that gave the door its ability to instill fear, it was what (or more specifically whom) resided behind it.

But whereas the door instilled fear upon Ichigos hall partner Grimm, the only emotions bestowed upon the blanchette was an immense happiness laced with lust.

And thus, as soon as the notorious door came into the his sight, Ichigo shot forward leaving his previous position behind his tour guide.

If one were to look upon this scene it would remind them of an young animal:  
an animal which had been waiting inside an empty house, waiting for its master to return.

And this scene would remind them of the long awaited reunion between the loyal animal and its master.

Ichigo was the perfect example of the loyal and lonely pet, however he did not wait endlessly for his master to come home.

He was well aware of the fact that his father was busy and therefore could not come to Ichigo, thus Ichigo would come to his father.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He threw one last glance behind him only to see that Grimmjow had swiftly disappeared, it seemed he could be silent when needed.

He deemed his thoughts unimportant as usual, he wasn't required to think, and threaded forward through the opened door.

He had already diminished every trace of his reiatsu as he stalked towards his father like a predator would.

At some level the once red head was aware that his father already knew of his presence but his conscious mind had not registered it yet and thus his silent march continued until he was beneath his father's desk chair, or rather his throne.

Long orange hair was whipped behind his back as Ichigo prepared to nuzzle his father.

The stance he took faintly resembled that of a hunting dog as shot from behind the chair into his father's neck in one swift movement.

~.~.~.~.

Aizen feigned surprise as Ichigo finally left his hiding spot behind the 'imposing' desk chair to instigate what could be defined as an 'affection attack'.

a faint smile graced his lips as Ichigo's arrival was perfectly timed.

The three day trip that he had used to measure up his opponents team had come to an end and it was time to set the second part of his plan into motion; to reintroduce Ichigo to the living world.

His presence would be the perfect threat to the soul reapers, especially the ones who had seen his last 'show'.

He happily patted Ichigo as he mused about his plan, when the pesky shinigami found Ichigo they would certainly detain him which was the easiest way to smuggle him into soul society.

Yamamoto was certainly arrogant enough to think he would be able to detain a force such as Ichigo since he would definitely be unable to kill him, the fool.

~.~.LEMON~.~.

After some more musing Aizen turned his attention towards Ichigo who was cutely scraping his neck with his mask fragment.

The soon-to-be god could hear Ichigo whine as he continued his nudging, while lowering his area of attention.

Ichigo slowly scraped his nipples through his white hakama and Aizen petted the Arrancar for his effort.

The white ethereal being then continued downwards with renewed vigor, but his white brows tangled when he realized he wouldn't be pleasure his father like he used to.

A low whine left his throat but he didn't dawdle and started using his hands to open his father's hakama and pump him.

The cock in his hands slowly became harder, the slow speed a testimony to his father's endurance.

He moved his hand teasingly up and down, he gave another whine as his father locked eyes with him and Ichigo could feel his body being set aflame.

Ichigo's growing pleasure caused him to deem his father's penis hard enough quite quickly and he moved on of his hands away from the cock he was pumping and towards his throbbing ass.

He started to introduce his ass to the intrusion with a sole finger, pushing it in and out of the velvet heat.

Soon after a second finger was added and another whine left his throat.

Then Ichigo purposely locked eyes with his god once more when he quickly added and retracted the third finger.

He then moved his attention, and both of his hands, back to his father' s large erection and position it at his entrance.

As he felt the head touch his entrance he slowly impaled himself on his entirety and another whine left his throat.

His insides slowly adjusted to the new and much larger intrusion but he didn't give the process time to complete as he eagerly began riding the brunette.

He used the power in his lithe body to quickly thrust Aizen in and out of his heat.

His walls slowly clenching according to his pleasure filled whims.

Slowly, teasingly, up and down.

The pain which would always accommodate the process was easily ignored with Ichigo's high tolerance.

Aizen sure was glad that he had trained Ichigo on so many levels.

Ichigo actions led to the both of them quickly reaching their climax, coating Ichigo's abs a glazed white and filling his insides.

He did not dandle as he lifted himself of off his masters organ teasingly slow.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

A small white stream moved down Ichigo's leg and another small smirk graced his father's lips.

It was too bad that he would have to leave his queens side for so long but he had no choice, it was all for a greater good.

'sleep' Aizen commanded.

That one deeply ingrained command was all he needed to incapacitate Ichigo while he set the first phase into motion.

Gin had already been ordered to send Ulquiorra and Yammy towards his room, it would only be a manner of minutes before they'd arrive.

Ichigo lay before his feet his long orange hair splayed around him like an halo, his slender hands slowly clutching and unclutching as though he was trying to catch something in his dreams.

It seemed Ichigo was really dreaming since his clutching was followed by a low whine, perhaps he knew what was about to happen? Aizen mused about Ichigo's antics when he heard the distinct sound of footsteps walking towards his door.

Shortly after the door flew open revealing the large mass which was Yammy and the stoic face of Ulquiorra.

It took mere seconds before Yammy opened his large mouth; ' Aizen-sama, what do you have for us?'

'so nice of you to ask Yammy, you two will be bringing Ichigo to the world of the living' Aizen answered with an distinct tone of authority.

'sorry of me to ask Aizen-sama, but why do we need to bring him. Can he not move there by himself?' Ulquiorra asked with ever present stoniness.

'I intent for soul society to "capture" Ichigo here, so your task will be to attract as much soul reapers as possible before awakening Ichigo.' Aizen continued.

'how do we know Ichigo will not kill the shinigami?'

'since he will not be able to sense my presence within the human realm his instincts will dictate him to follow the largest source of power, they will of course be insignificant in comparison to his reiatsu but that will not matter. You do not require further information.'

Aizen then gave a short wave of his hand.

Ulquiorra and Yammy both knew what the sign meant and thus the largest of the two went to pick up the most powerful being in the room.

Then they both left with the sound of 'Hai Aizen-sama' ringing in chorus.

~.~.~.~.Human world~.~.~.~.

Pristine, flowing orange locks.

Golden eyes drowning in a sea of black.

A masculine jawline covered in a menacing white mask.

Lithe body, it's skin dyed a whitish shade covered in a mere slabs of white fabric.

The sleeping form idly dropped in the air while the atmosphere was filled with a burst of green reiatsu.

Ulquiorra was graced with a miniscule smirk, invisible to the eye if you weren't looking for it, as he felt several presences speeding towards their direction.

Especially the first reiatsu signature invoked his ire, it was the white-haired captain. He had witnessed Ichigo cut the miniature taicho down in his path towards Aizen-sama.

This could prove to be entertaining.

While he quickly regained his composure since the first collection of Shinigami arrived.

It was a colourfull bunch, that much was clear.

Firstly the bandaged white-haired taicho, with an busty orangette by his side.

second was an large large man with an overpowering presence and an eye patch, judging by his haori he was another captain. A small girl seemed to be latched to his shoulder.

The third captain to arrive was an odd one, his face held a skull like visage created by white and black paint surrounded by golden decorations, he held an air of insanity not unlike that of Szayel. An apathetic girl was standing solemnly by his side.

Ulquiorra felt several more reiatsu signatures coming in their direction however with their power levels they could not even imagine surviving Ichigo's presence when awake.

His new fellow Espada sure was something, to attract 3 Captains in the span of a few minutes even while being unconscious.

Since Ichigo's guests had arrived it was simple etiquette for Ichigo to be awake.

Ulquiorra send a short wave of reiatsu into the center of Ichigo's mask remnant with his right hand, exactly as Aizen had dictated him to do, while he used his left hand to send Yammy towards the trash in order to asses them.

The Shinigami did not seem impressed with Yammy's first display of power, an simple bala shot towards the largest captain, and took the opportunity to advance towards the slumped form of Ichigo before Ulquiorra.

It was in that moment that Ichigo decided to raise his head in some dazed form of awakening.

The look of horror that passed the shinigamis' faces was not one he was unfamiliar with.

True despair.

Something he reveled in.

The burly captain was the first to speak up, surprising ulquiorra since he did not seem like the type to talk before rushing into battle.

'It seems we woke up sleeping beauty' he growled with a feral smile before readying his sword.

His action was followed by the other Shinigami, accompanied with an calculating gaze from the clown-faced captain.

The small captain was the first to break his defensive stance and rush towards the dazed form of Ichigo, anger and disbelief filling his eyes.

Before the sword known as Hyõrinmaru could hit Ichigo an white hand was raised to stop it, eyes widened in surprise as the impact was almost completely absorbed by the pale hand, not an scratch marring its surface.

A low whine broke the silence that ensued.

The hand was slowly lowered.

Eyes with long lashes opened completely.

Longing and confusion echoed in the black and golden depths.

Another low whine was heard reverberating from a white chest.

The powerful being slowly starting shaking, the intervals between his whines steadily decreasing.

It seemed to recover somewhat when it lay its eyes upon its green-eyed companion, but not for long.

The green-eyed arrancar and its larger counterpart were slowly retreating from the shaking form, an pale hand was raised towards them.

And then a pitch-black garganta consumed them.

The dimensional portal closed, and silence ensued.

A few seconds passed, it seemed as though the orange haired being was processing what had just happened.

Then an white head whipped in their direction, eyes empty, the being slowly crawled towards them.

The captains, whom were aware of the power this childlike being held, did not move.

The few meters between the arrancar and the Shinigami were slowly being passed.

One meter, two meters, 3 meters, when it was about to cross the 4th and second to last meter some lower level Shinigami arrived.

The strongest among them, a fifth seat of captain Hitsugaya's squad, seemed to recognize the being and ,without thinking twice about the captains' frozen positions, rushed forward with a loud battle scream. His even weaker companions followed suit.

This time the white haired being did not even bother to block the impeding swords, he simply killed those advancing towards him whilst not even giving them a second look.

Blood gushed forward like deep crimson fountains, erupting from the bodies of the falling shinigamis.

White skin was dyed crimson.

A pair of eyes, golden in pools of black, locked with a single one.

Its owner shot forward, ripping the eye patch off, revealing another eye and releasing a burst of reiatsu.

Kenpachi's eyes widened in surprise while the arrancar released an throaty, happy squeal and seemed to bathe in the oppressing reiatsu before releasing an burst of his own with an aloof composure.

The burst matched that of Kenpachi, flooring everyone present.

Then the Arrancar peeled Yachiru of off Kenpachi, sprawled himself out over Kenpachi's form and fell promptly asleep.

The black and red reiatsu burst gradually distilled and the captain regained their composure.

The last words that were said before the being was dragged off to soul society left shivers in some Shinigami as they were said by mayuri; 'how interesting'

Ichigo awoke to unknown surroundings, his eyes groggily scanned his surroundings.

Metal bars surrounded him on all sides, and no matter how hard he concentrated he could not sense father.

He had noticed a change in his fathers' demeanor before he suddenly fell asleep, had this been the reason. He could not prevent a whine from leaving his throat, and the sound reverberated through the empty room.

What was he to do know, who's command should he follow know. His instinct and lessons from his father that he should always follow him, and if he was not present he should follow the person with the next largest amount of reiatsu.

He closed his eyes once more, reaching out for the large source of yellow reiatsu that he sensed.

Why was he not able to reach it? Why could he not wrap his tendrils around it and hold onto it till he was in its presence.

he felt weak in comparison to normal, as though his power was locked inside him and he could not let it happily roam around like usual.

It made him feel alone, something which he could not appreciate.

He tentatively reached out one clawed hand towards the bars, this action was one he regretted.

As soon as he had touched it he felt a piercing pain throughout his body. How could something hurt him? He had never been so bewildered? And not only was the touching of the bars accompanied by piercing pain, but afterwards he felt even weaker than before and he could hear footsteps advancing towards him.

Since Ichigo was not one to back down he snapped out of his composure of hurtfulness and bared his mask towards the impeding shadow.

'it seems our new subject is awake' Ichigo did not understand the words, he was not an experiment, he was Ichigo.

The voice was soon followed by an image, a man stood before him.

His face was painted and his smile was wide, this man disturbed Ichigo.

Suddenly the man was behind him, however he had not used sonido. What had that been?

With his senses muddled and his body weak he could not react when and syringe was forced through his hierro with the use of reiatsu.

The man seemed somewhat surprised when Ichigo turned to face him after the syringe had been emptied into the Arrancars bloodstream. However it quickly turned into an wider smirk and two more syringes emptied into him.

Then unconsciousness consumed him.

The next time that Ichigo regained consciousness he was in a large room, not unlike fathers throne room. However this time an old man was seated before him and not his father.

He tried to move his body, but it seemed that they had secured him somehow.

Once again he was bewildered. They could cage him? His father would be ashamed of him.

His father loved power, and now Ichigo was the very image of powerlessness.

With an guilt ridden mind he resigned himself to listening, that was something he had learned to be good at over the years so it was the least he could do right now.

'it is an outrage!' 'it should not be allowed to live!' 'it has killed too many!' 'it is Aizens demon!'

The harsh words forced Ichigo to release a whine, and when he did the angry faces turned towards him.

'Silence, it is awake' the words were spoken by the old man before him.

'what is your name arrancar?' the grey-haired Shinigami asked in a threatening tone.

The fact that Ichigo did not answer seemed to invoke the man's anger.

'Arrancar tell us your name so that we may kill you knowing at least your name'

When Ichigo did not answer once again, the man waved his cane into his direction.

And with this sign two figures walked up to Ichigo, first was a man with a pink kimono and second a regal looking man with jet black hair.

The second figure pointed one hand at him, seemed to murmur some words, and before Ichigo could register what the man was doing he was thrown back in a wave of pain only to be tortured once again by the wrath of the metal bars.

A pleading whine left his throat, why were they doing this, he had only tried to help his father. Did they not know his father? He was also a Shinigami, sure they was some sort of feud, but Ichigo did only kill those who had tried to hurt his father or him. Was that not normal? To protect those you loved? Why would they do this to him, had he not been hurt enough already? His hollow instinct evaluation of shinigami must have been right, they really seemed to be evil beings.

He was left by his father and he was not strong enough to find the man who held enough power to command him.

That was until he was once again thrown throughout the cage and he locked eyes with the man that held the yellow reiatsu.

Joy filled him and forgot his troubles.

He threw himself against the cage of his own volition in a desperate attempt to reach his temporary master, he would be his temporary father (though he could never live up to the real one)

His torturers seemed confused as he once again threw himself against the bars, hands reaching forward through the gaps. Though not even coming close to his large new master.

Shuddering in pain, tears flowing from his eyes, whining leaving his throat he leaned against the bars. His clawed hands desperately grasping for something he could not reach.

He could see his masters eyes widen in some kind of surprise, and even something calculating however he did not stop the torture or come towards him.

Had he done something wrong in meeting is master? Had he displeased him? Father would punish him if he had done something wrong, that must have been what was happening right now.

And thus he did what he did when father punished him.

He stopped his whining, he stopped his clawing, he tried to rid his body of its shudders of pain, he placed himself in the cage where he was before his master and lay down in a bowing manner.

A display of obedience.

Minutes passed, and it was quiet save for some murmurs among the relatively powerful Shinigami.

It seemed as though he had pleased his new master, since the pain had stopped he carefully looked up at his black haired master.

'Kenpachi, what is the meaning of this?' the old man bellowed his question.

'I dunno' master carelessly answered.

The old man had a calculating look in his eyes, but before he could start questioning again his clown faced torturer stepped forward.

'if you would excuse me soutaicho-sama I believe I know what is going on here.'

'go on' the soutaisho man said.

'it seems as though our immensely powerful guest here is quite simple, he appears to be no more than a trained pet or perhaps a toddler whom has imprinted on someone'

'he is no more than a wild beast of instinct whom is held on Aizens lease, and since his previous owner has left him he has imprinted on the person with the next highest source of reiatsu. This would explain why he removed Kenpachi-taicho's eye patch during their first meeting and stilled when his Reiatsu was released.'

' I propose we use this to our advantage, if we can make Kenpachi's hold over -it- stronger than that of Aizen we have his strongest weapon at our disposal.'

'however it seemed we also have to train him to answer to others than just kenpachi'

To prove his point mayuri stepped towards the caged, he was answered with an poised stance and low growling. Then he stepped back.

'kenpachi if you'd step forward?'

As Kenpachi did he was answered with and excited whining noise and an almost jumping Ichigo.

'And as though why he did not answer your question soutaicho-sama, I believe he is unable to do so. Though I am not sure if he is missing the proper organs or if his mask does not allow him to talk.'

When the painted man stopped talking the old man showed a small smile and a twinkling in his eyes.

It was then that the sense of foreboding led Ichigo to close his eyes and shut himself off from the world, waiting for his master to call him or take him away.

**A/N:**

**i guess weekly updates is just not meant for me, especially since the horrors of school have started again.**

**i'm quite happy that i have uploaded something that can be regarded as an actual chapter (almost 5000 words ;) ) so i just hope you enjoy it and please review. since i am open to critisicm and also because i have no concrete ideas for the story and i just write what i come up with on a whim (therefore i love suggestions or preferences that i can entwine in the story)**

**as of 7-6-2015 i decided to rewrite some parts of the story, the main reason for this is because i felt as though i was adding too many stereotypes. i hope this has become less with the new updates.**

**the main changes are:**

**Urahara is alive, Tessai has been killed in his stead - i decided to change this because Urahara is a very interesting character who can easily play a role in future chapters.**

**i also decided to stop the whole 'everybody is in love with the Uke thing' so i removed the short scene with Starrk**

**lastly i decided to make Ichigo a little less overpowered, he is still immensly strong however i tried to make it a bit more believable since it is a bit too much for him to be completely unfazed by strong characters like Hitsugaya and Grimmjow.**

**i hope everybody likes the new changes, for those who liked the previous version i'm sorry for my selfish changes however i wanted to story to be closer to my own ideals.**

**i will try to update with completely new chapters as soon as possible, however since i write the story as i go along i don't know what i want to do yet.**


End file.
